


La boda

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Luego de años en los que nadie nunca pensó que lo haría, Tony Stark finalmente ha decidido sentar cabeza. Su boda es un evento que nadie debería dejar pasar.





	La boda

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

Tony estaba mortalmente nervioso, como nunca antes lo había estado en toda su vida. Y vaya que había pasado por eventos que le habían hecho sentir así antes. Estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, tan seguro como pocas veces, pero no por ello dejaba de sentir que quizá —solamente quizá— estuviera apresurando un poco las cosas. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido de una manera angustiante, y al mismo tiempo era como si viviese en cámara lenta. Su mente trabajaba tan rápido que apenas podía distinguir un pensamiento de otro. Comenzaba a creer que soñaba, porque la realidad frente a él parecía sacada de sus más privadas fantasías.

Hermosas filas de sillas blancas se abrían paso frente a él. Flores blancas finamente acomodadas de manera estratégica a través de estas. Un camino blanco inmaculado se extendía entre el espacio dejado exclusivamente para ellos. Para ambos. Y él, impuntual como ningún otro, había llegado demasiado temprano, para variar un poco.

Los invitados estaban acomodados cada uno en sus respectivos asientos. Al final, casi perdiéndose de su vista, notó a una sola fila de paparazis. Casi pudo ofenderse por ello, pero lo agradeció sinceramente. No quería demasiadas fotos filtradas de aquel día que, sin duda alguna, fue reconocido como el gran evento de año. Eso no evitó, de cualquier manera, que su adorado hijo se consiguiera una cámara profesional para capturar cada momento.

Recuerda con especial vergüenza como discutió por días enteros con el otro para que convenciera a Peter de no hacer aquello. Aparentemente los dos hombres que más amaba en su vida se habían confabulado para avergonzarlo, porque fue su prometido quien terminó consiguiendo la cámara para el menor de los tres. Si no fuese porque era para ese propósito particular, Stark se habría reído mucho de la cámara antigua que fue depositada en manos de Peter.

Juega con sus manos, ansioso. ¿Por qué está divagando tanto? Está a menos de 10 minutos de casarse con el hombre más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida y él sigue pensando en que las fotos su nada agraciada expresión se filtrarían por internet. Está tan perdido en su cabeza que, cuando todos guardan silencio de un modo especialmente llamativo, no se da cuenta de ello.

Su mirada está fija en sus manos, ¿sería demasiado tarde para salir corriendo? Podría convencer a todos de que se había apresurado demasiado. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían saliendo? ¿Un año? ¿Cinco? ¿Cuántos años tenía Peter ya? "Oh, espera..." pensó, y miró a su vástago "¿No son ya ocho años?"

Conoció a su actual pareja un año después de que ganara finalmente la custodia de su hijo. Peter había cumplido recién los 10 años. Quizá si Tony no hubiese tenido un historial tan problemático habría obtenido la custodia antes.

La madre de su hijo falleció cuando este nació. La abuela de éste lo cuidó desde entonces, y cuando le confesó quién era su padre, a sus ocho años, Peter se plantó frente a la torre para decirle que no quería pasar ni un segundo más con esa mujer... Claro que la historia había sido un poco más compleja que eso, pero Tony prefería no pensar en los abusos a su pequeño. O el límite a su potencial que aquella mujer había marcado para él.

Cuando Stark volvió a prestar atención al presente, Peter tenía una sonrisa amplia en el rostro mientras tomaba la cámara entre sus manos. Casi suelta una maldición cuando le vio enfocarle con ésta, mirándole a través de ella, para tomar una foto. Tarde se dio cuenta de que no le estaba tomando una foto solamente a él.

—En serio, Steve... Si sigues así arruinarás todo esto—escuchó que decía Sam, y casi sonrió.

Casi. Porque inmediatamente reconoció la risa que siguió a ese comentario. Donde fuera que Sam estuviese, Steve iba... Y donde Steve iba...

Giró sobre sí mismo, sintiendo de nuevo que todo iba a cámara lenta. No se dio cuenta de Peter casi corriendo a unos pasos suyos para capturar e inmortalizar su expresión en el momento en que sus ojos castaños chocaron contra unos azules.

Caminó los pasos que los separaban, Peter pareció particularmente emocionado con ello, pues escuchó sus risillas nerviosas al tomar la mano del otro. Sintió un tacto frío recorriendo su mejilla. Le sonrió sin poder evitarlo, como si eso fuese lo único que le hacía falta para tranquilizarse.

_—Nunca va a funcionar._

_—Por favor, sabes que estás mintiendo... Incluso Peter podría decirte que estás mintiendo._

_—No voy a exponerlo a esto._

_—Si alguien se atreve a molestarlo, tu y yo estaremos ahí para protegerlo._

_—¿Por qué no aceptas que no es posible?_

_—¿Por qué no admites que es posible?_

Sintió un beso suave en su cien, y toda la paz regresó a su cuerpo. Su mente se calmó en seguida.

_—Sé razonable. Tu y yo no funcionaríamos..._

_—No puedo dejarte. Nunca me atrevería a hacerlo..._

_—Pero..._

_—Solo sigue amándome... Yo seguiré amándote. El resto se acomodará solo._

Tomó su mano con fuerza, los dedos se entrelazaron y pronto se encontró esperando que todo el show terminara pronto solamente para poder besarlo. El más alto pareció notarlo en seguida, por lo que no pestañeó siquiera cuando acercó su rostro. Cerraron sus ojos en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, y Tony no pudo más que sonreír cuando se separaron. Para su sorpresa, los nervios no volvieron nunca. No con la mano del otro tomando fuertemente la suya.

Caminaron juntos hasta el altar, donde pronto se encontraron con sus respectivos padrinos. Rhodes miraba con recelo a la pareja, y Steve no pudo más que sonreír con sinceridad. Había perdido, tenía que admitirlo, pero ver a mejor amigo junto al hombre que tanto amó, no era tan doloroso como pensaba.

—Cuídalo mucho—pidió el rubio a Tony, cuando se alejaron para tomar sus puestos.

—Un error, soldado... Un solo error. Y yo tramito el divorcio—advirtió a su vez Rhodes, sacándole una carcajada a Tony.

El juez pidió silencio, y el par no pudo más que mirarle con cierta diversión. Especialmente Stark, que no pudo evitar pensar que aquello sí que había sido una buena idea. Desde su posición, Loki les observaba con superioridad. Le tomó poco tiempo conseguir los permisos —ayudado por el genio, claro está— pero, oficialmente, tenía todo el poder legal como para efectuar ese casamiento.

—Comencemos de una buena vez, con esta burda ceremonia...

—Diva—le cortó Tony, y su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno —Hablará muy mal de tus habilidades si no haces algo memorable... Sigue siendo mi boda, así que espero que estés a la altura.

Loki estuvo tentado a maldecirle ahí mismo, no en un insulto, precisamente.

—¿Realmente vas a casarte con eso? —inquirió, hacia su acompañante.

Anthony miró al otro, retándolo a reírse.

Por toda respuesta, una mano metálica rodeó su cadera y un beso fue depositado en su mejilla, junto con una divertida sonrisa que sintió por sobre sus pómulos.

—James...—se quejó, avergonzado.

—Le daría mi vida entera si me la pidiera—responde el hombre, sereno.

Loki sonríe como él solo.

—De acuerdo... ¿Quieres algo realmente memorable? —cuestiona, hacia el sonrojado millonario, que le mira sin comprender.

Barnes es quien responde.

—Haz tu mejor truco.

El Dios del Engaño debe recordarse que esos siguen siendo dos de sus mejores amigos —o de su hermano, claro que él no dirá en voz alta que son más que sus camaradas ahora— para no freírlos ahí mismo. Les perdonaría cualquier cosa ese único día (ya se vengaría después de la luna de miel).

"Tu mejor truco... Estúpidos midgardianos... Si tanto quieren un truco..."

Grandes flamas se alzan tras el moreno, un grito general que manda a callar con un solo movimiento se mantiene en el aire cuando las flamas alcanzan la mesa frente a ambos. El libro frente a ambos cambia, comenzando a brillar como si estuviese hecho de oro. Las llamas verdes no queman nada a su paso, Tony pronto asume que eso es solamente parte del espectáculo.

Luego agradecerá apropiadamente a cuernitos por el gesto.

—Los Dioses no hacemos procedimientos como estos... A menos que resulte estrictamente necesario... Nunca hemos creído en el amor eterno, vivimos demasiados años como para hacerlo... Ustedes, mortales, por otro lado, han demostrado en contadas ocasiones que pueden amar hasta la muerte... Shakespeare no hizo más que abrirles los ojos a eventos que, indudablemente, fueron hechos reales...

Los Vengadores, acomodados todos juntos en una sola fila, parecían particularmente nerviosos ante lo que estaba pasando. Thor, por su parte, parecía no poder disfrutar más aquello. La sonrisa en sus labios era tal que bien podrían creer que perdió la cabeza. Cuando Steve quiso pararse pasó una mano por sus hombros, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

—Deberían sentirse orgullosos, amigos míos... Ningún humano había logrado convocar ese libro en siglos... Especialmente dos varones... Adán y Eva fueron los primeros... Uno de sus guerreros más antiguos... ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Magnu? ¿Magne?

—¿Alejandro Magno? —casi balbuceó el Capitán, incrédulo.

Thor sonrió con ganas.

—¡Ese mismo hombre! A Loki siempre le apasionaron las historias románticas de Midgard... Devoró cuanto libro encontró... Y fue todavía más allá cuando conoció esas historias... De él fue quien he escuchado todo lo que te he dicho. Lo vi con mis propios ojos también... Los últimos dioses en atreverse a escribir sus nombres ahí fueron hombres también... Mi padre y madre nunca se atrevieron a hacerlo... Padre de todo afirmaba que nunca la ataría a él de ese modo... Mi madre... Ella creyó que el día en que dejara a Odín sería el día de su muerte... Realmente no estuvo equivocada sobre ello...

—No lo entiendo... Si es un libro para los Dioses, ¿por qué ninguno quiere escribir su nombre en él? —cuestionó finalmente Clint, interesado.

El asgardiano sonrió, como si hubiese estado disfrutando de un chiste personal.

—Porque en el momento en que tu nombre y el de tu pareja quedan escrito ahí... No importa cuántas veces reencarnes... Nunca más podrás amar a otra persona. Nunca más estarás disponible para otra persona... Y nunca más vivirás sin esa persona.

Fue el turno de Banner de prestar más atención.

—La reencarnación... ¿Es algo real?

El Dios pareció ofenderse, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada la voz de Loki les mandó a callar.

—Gracias por la clase, hermano, pero creo que te has desviado de lo que es realmente importante—dijo, frío, antes de volverse al par— Lo han oído ya... Escribir su nombre aquí... Es entregarse eternamente... Más allá del concepto mundano. ¿Están seguros de querer hacer esto?

Stark miró al otro, no existía duda alguna en sus ojos, él mismo no dudó tampoco.

—¿Dónde firmo? —inquirió el castaño, con una sonrisa.

Loki sonrió también, mientras extendía una pluma igualmente dorada, antes de indicarle el lugar exacto donde debía escribir. Tony no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la página previa, y luego miró al Dios del Engaño con una expresión indescifrable. El moreno le devolvió la mirada, tranquilo.

—Estarán unidos más allá de las leyes de los hombres... —narró, mientras James tomaba su turno para escribir con una cursiva casi perfecta su nombre.

Colocó además el acta entregada en la tierra, continuaban siendo hombres en el siglo XXI, después de todo. Volvieron a firmar con calma, la complicidad en sus gestos les sacó sonrisas a los invitados tras ellos.

—Por el poder conferido en mí por su mundo... Y por el mío, como Dios... —se giró hacia Tony, y le sonrió por lo bajo— Declaro oficialmente que son más que esposos... —miró hacia los invitados—Ante ustedes presento a Anthony Edward Stark y a James Buchanan Barnes...  _Almas gemelas_.

_*-*-*-*_

Cuando caminaron al espacio que había sido acomodado para ser la pista de baile, James no pudo evitar tomar con más posesividad el cuerpo del otro. Sonriendo en el proceso, al igual que el menor. Tony había intentado por bastantes días averiguar qué estaría preparando su ahora esposo para su primer baile, pero no insistió demasiado cuando este le prometió que sería algo memorable.

Cuando la canción comenzó le costó reconocerlo, especialmente con las manos del otro sobre su cuerpo, y la intensa mirada en sus labios, paseándose por sus ojos, por su rostro entero. El principio lento le hizo contener una risa nerviosa, entonces lo escuchó.

_—Los hombres sabios dicen... Solo los tontos se apresuran... Pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti..._

La voz de su esposo le transportó a una dimensión desconocida. Una que era solamente para ambos. El cantante que contrataron continuó con una voz gloriosa, pero Tony estaba más interesado en oír la voz suave del otro que ni siquiera notó que solo escuchaba su voz, nada más.

_—¿Debería quedarme? ¿Sería un pecado? Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti._

Acerca su cuerpo al del otro, y rodea su cuello con sus brazos sin esperar más. La voz en su oído le hace temblar ligeramente.

_—Algunas cosas... Están destinadas a ser._

La mano de James alcanza la suya, y deja un beso en esta antes de decir.

_—Toma mi mano... Toma toda mi vida también... Ya que no puedo evitar, enamorarme de ti._

Cuando la canción termina solo puede saberlo porque todos aplauden a su alrededor. Observa con cierta vergüenza a sus amigos. ¿Parecerá un idiota enamorado? Está bastante seguro de que es así. Su mirada pasa uno a uno, y encuentra los ojos de su diva favorita, que le sonríen sin más mientras continúa aplaudiendo con el resto.

Regresa su mirada a James, que le mira casi con devoción.

Están tan apartados de los demás que no existe manera en que puedan oírlos.

—Je t'aime, mon cher...—musita Tony, en un hilo de voz.

Nunca se espera que James le alce sin dificultad para besar su mejilla con ganas.

—¡Oh, cara mia...!

Escucha las risas del resto, y se esconde en el pecho del otro, riendo igualmente. Nunca se sintió más feliz que en ese momento de su vida, pero vivió la vida más feliz que cualquiera pudiese creer.

 

_**EXTRA.** _

James ama a los animales, está completamente seguro de ese hecho. Es un hombre adorable, a opinión de su esposo, pero tenía un mal que difícilmente Tony vería como defecto.

Un instinto de caza mortalmente desarrollado.

Su verdadero conflicto interno radicaba en que, aunque adoraba cazar, no le gustaba terminar con la vida de ningún animal. Tony casi comenta que debería volverse vegano, pero las posibilidades de que lo haga le hacen desistir de la idea. Él adora comer carne, no podría vivir con alguien que no lo hiciera —la etapa hípster de su adorado hijo se lo dejó bastante claro, gracias—.

¿Cuál fue la solución para el inconveniente? Algo relativamente sencillo —si viajar entre dimensiones fuese realmente algo fácil—. Thor, como James, tenían esa peculiar aura de macho. Tony no se ofendió cuando Loki denominó así esa característica en ambos, pero sí que le costó dar su brazo a torcer cuando le pidió que le "prestase" a su marido para que fuese a jugar con el suyo al bosque.

James se había mostrado especialmente emocionado con la idea de cazar animales que, según Thor, tenían el suficiente instinto —y la suficiente habilidad— como para darles una batalla justa que no representase un evento barbárico.

Porque Thor tampoco gustaba de matar presas fáciles, si le preguntaban a Loki.

La primera vez, Tony cedió sin remedio ante la mirada brillante del otro. Las veces posteriores, James tuvo que pedirle a Loki que bajase a hablar él mismo con el castaño. Aparentemente, solo el Dios del Engaño conseguía convencerlo.

James comenzaba a creer que estaba perdiendo encanto, luego se enteró de que Tony se quedaba tan aburrido solo que encontraba gratificante poder molestar a la diva mientras él estuviese fuera.

De entre todos los Vengadores, Bruce parecía ser el único que no encontraba sorpresivo el que esos dos se llevaran tan bien. Natasha no parecía particularmente interesada por ello. Y Visión, aunque ponía atención, no pudo evitar cuestionarse los verdaderos motivos por los cuales aquel par se relacionaba con tal facilidad.

La obviedad fue tal que, tras algunos meses, Steve Rogers fue el único que pegó el grito en el cielo cuando Thor volvió junto con Barnes solamente para tomar la mano de su hermano con cariño, antes de besar el dorso de esta mientras se disculpaba por haber desparecido más tiempo del acordado.

James lo supo en el mismo momento que su esposo, después de todo, en la página previa a la utilizada por ambos, los nombres de Thor Odinson y Loki Laufeyson estaban escritos.

Lo único que despertó el verdadero interés en el par aquella ocasión es que no solamente estaban casados, sino que tenían ya más de 50 años así. Quizá esa fuese la verdadera razón detrás de la invasión alienígena. Tony también habría conseguido un ejército espacial, si su esposo le engañaba con alguien como Foster, en realidad


End file.
